The Mystic
creator: ☀''this was taken from creepypasta wiki credit goes to the original author'' . Hello, my name is Lisa.....I don't really know if anyone will find this, but if someone is listening to this, then I suppose someone has. The story I'm about to tell you, is rather odd, hell even I would have trouble believing it if I hadn't witnessed it myself. So whether you consider it as fiction, or fact, is up to you. The sun hung high in the sky as the car finally slowed to a stop in a rather tight space between two cars. "Finally! Thought we'd never find a parking space." My friend Stacey sighed, quickly cutting the engine and making her way out to the giant crowd that had already formed, awaiting tonight's events. You see, I had just turned twenty-one, and due to this, my friends Stacey and Amber wanted to take me to the infamous Mardi Gras, to "Ring in being twenty-one right". I hesitantly agreed, I didn't particularly like large crowds, or alcohol of any kind, but they were my friends, and I didn't want them going alone. So here we were, trying to make our way through the dense crowd that whistled at the girls flashing the people on balconies, and chugged beer even this early. "How about we hit some shops first, and then join the party when it gets later?" Amber suggested, we all agreed happily, and began to push through people until we reached the sidewalks. They were a little crowded, but it seemed most were in the street itself, which I was thankful for because I was already beginning to regret coming. We headed for the first shop we saw, which ended up being a mask shop, and of course Stacey said she wouldn't let us leave until we bought one for tonight. I ended up getting this simple gold one with purple, and green sequin designs, and feathers on either side. Stacey got one that looks similar to mine, but feathers in the middle, and Amber got one on a stick. As we made our way out I couldn't help but look out at the crowd again, although I didn't really have much choice, that really was all there was to see at this point. While turning back to my friends though, I thought I saw something on the other side of the street, something black. 'Must have been just someone in costume' I shrugged. "Whoa does that say palm reader?!" Stacey asked suddenly as both Amber and I followed her gaze, we soon stopped at a rather large sign protruding from a building on the other side of the street. It did indeed say palm reader, even had a huge hand with the all-seeing eye in the middle. "Let's go!!" Stacey yelled as she jogged into the crowd. "Stacey wait up!" Amber called, jogging out to the crowd as well, as I watched my friends disappear into the abyss of people, I couldn't help but have this nagging feeling of...Dread wash over me, like when you know you shouldn't do something...But you do it anyways. Shaking my head I quickly, I made my way into the crowd. 'It's just because this place is not really my scene' I reassured myself. When I finally made my way through the flock of people, I was met by the site of my friends looking rather, dejected. "What's wrong?" I asked, Stacey sighed before answering "It's closed, so I guess we'll have to move on." "Oh." I replied. before I noticed the dark in my side vision again, turning my head, I saw someone in a robe sitting in front of a small rickety table. "Hello?" I called to them, but they didn't reply, they didn't even move. "Ma'am?" Stacey asked as she began to walk over to the small woman, Amber following close behind. We all stared at the woman, but jumped a little as she finally raised her head. We couldn't see under her hood, her face was cast in shadows. But as the woman looked at us all, the feeling of pure dread I had came back full force. It was almost palpable as we stared at the darkened face. "She's away, but I can give you a tarot reading, if you like." she spoke, her voice gave away that she was not the little old lady, or even older woman we perhaps thought she was, she sounded...Our age. "Really?!" Stacey asked excitedly, The girl simply nodded before she pulled a deck of tarot cards from her loose sleeve. We all watched as the girl shuffled the cards; then asked Stacey to place her hand on the cards, and either think of a question she wanted answered, or perhaps even ask for a card that represented her. Stacey did as she was told, and when she let go, the girl flipped over the first card. "The fool." she spoke, and I could have sworn I could hear the smile in her tone. "This card represents individuality, new experiences, and new beginnings that may require wisdom and courage. It also symbolizes being carefree, impulsive, and enthusiastic." she added, Amber snorted. "Fit's you to a T Stace." she laughed, Stacey just rolled her eyes, before pulling on Amber's arm. "You can go next then." she stated. As the girl once again began shuffling. The process was repeated until the top card was flipped. "The Magician, or The Cobbler. This is a very creative card; it represents imagination, will power, confidence, creative energy, communication, and skill." The girl told her. Amber smirked at Stacey, as if to say 'My card is better than yours'. "Will you be going next then sweety?" The cloaked girl asked as she looked in my direction, I felt a chill run up my spine as I stared into the nothingness that her hood created. "Yes! Lisa come on!" Stacey urged as she pulled me within arms length of the girl. She repeated the processes once more, but as I sat my hand on the cards, and began to concentrate, it almost felt like...Something grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes, but there was nothing. I pulled my hand to my chest and watched as she flipped the top card over. "The High Priestess." she spoke slowly. It was only now that I could get a good look at the cards, the figure wore a mask, and it's hands were distorted, longer then human hands, and it's fingers came to points. the clothes looked normal, but the being was certainly not human. What kind of messed up deck was this? "Aww no fair, you get such a royal card." Stacey joked, lightly punching my arm. "The High priestess is a rather complicated card, it represents a woman's sexuality, yet virginity at the same time. It also symbolizes wise judgment, animation, and strong creative abilities." She told us as she began to put her cards away. "Ooooo someone's getting lucky tonight." Stacey teased. I just rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the blush that raced to my cheeks. "How much do we owe you?" Amber asked the girl, but she simply shook her head. "Thank you so much!" Stacey smiled as she grabbed Amber and I and began to walk to the crowd. But as we made our way away from the cloaked girl, I thought I heard her say something. "Consider it a loan." A loan? I looked back at the girl....But she was gone. I blinked but there was still nothing. The seat and the table still stood on the sidewalk...But the girl was no where in sight. I turned to look at Stacey and Amber, who were now dancing happily along to the music blaring though the speakers around us. I laughed at them, soon forgetting my worries about the cloaked girl as Amber grabbed my hand and pulled me along. It soon grew dark, and I could only shake my head as Stacey flashed what had to be the twentieth person tonight. I honestly didn't see how she did it, maybe she was just more comfortable with her body...Or maybe its was the five beers she had, that was probably it. I mean Stacey was a beautiful girl, long wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a nice figure. Amber was stunning as well; medium length straight brown hair, brown eyes, and although she had a little more meat than Stacey, she was a head turner. Then there was me, the little green-eyed red-head that sat watching her friends from a bench while sipping her beer. "You know you're never gonna get any action if you just sit here." Stacey slurred as she walked to me. I simply rolled my eyes at my friend. "I don't want any action." I stated as Amber sat next to me. "But the card said you were gonna get lucky tonight." Stacey winked. "It said that is what I represented, not what I was going to get." I told her before taking another sip of the bitter liquid. There was another thing I really didn't like, drunk people, this was just not my event. "leave her be Stacey, at least we got her drinking." Amber laughed, Stacey rolled her eyes. "That's not drinking, she's still on her first one!" I shook my head and stood up, they both looked at me before I spoke. "I'm gonna go see if I can find someplace quiet, if that is even possible." I told them before I began walking along the side-walk. I walked for a while, the crowd really not growing any thinner like I had hoped. They all yelled loudly, hooted and hollered, whistled and whoohoo'd. A few guys sent winks and smirks in my direction, but I simply rolled my eyes at them. I decided to turn into an alleyway, to get away from the crowd, I know, a girl walking down a dark alley while there are tons of drunk guys walking around. Not the brightest idea, but I wanted quiet, away from people. As I leaned onto the wall, I closed my eyes, and tried to drown out the background noise. But as I drowned out the music and crowds...I began to hear something else...A whisper. Or whispering I should say, there were many of them, all mingled together. I would have simply blamed this on the crowds...But these whispers, they didn't sound...Human. I strained my ears to listen closer, but no matter how hard I strained, I couldn't make out any words. I felt a chill run up my spine for the second time that day, and my thoughts ran back to the cloaked girl for some reason. The feeling that something was going to happen, something bad, almost made me vomit what little alcohol I had consumed. Something told me to get back to my friends as fast as I could, the whispers began to grow louder, but I didn't want to wait to see who or what they were coming from. I dropped my beer and ran as fast as I could through the crowd to where I had last seen Stacey and Amber. But of course, they weren't there. "Stacey!" I yelled, trying to be heard over all the noise. "Amber!" I tried again as I turned around and looked through all the crowd...Nothing. "Stacey!" I tried again as I continued to press on. They had to be here somewhere I cupped my hands around my mouth, about to call again, but I saw Amber running towards me...Crying. "Amber! Amber what's wrong?" I asked trying to calm my friend who was borderline hysterical. "S-Stacey, s-she." she spoke before breaking out into another sob. I pulled her over to the sidewalk and sat her down on a bench. "Ok Amber, y-you gotta calm down, y-you're starting to freak me out." I said worried about my friend. was she hurt? Did someone try to? No! She was ok! Stacey could take care of herself. I heard Amber sniffle a few times, before she spoke again. "Stacey is dead Lisa." I could feel my whole body freeze up, the wind felt like it got sucked out of the atmosphere as I just stared at her, hoping that this was just some sick joke, and that she would smile and laugh and say "Gotcha!"...But that never happened, and from the look in my friend's eyes...I knew she was telling the truth. "H-How." I asked, my voice coming out as a whisper, my throat felt dry and burned, but I needed to know. Amber shook her head. "I-I don't know, she was fine...And then...She just started screaming and pointing." She stated before pausing. "There was nothing there Lisa, I looked and looked but...There was nothing. And then she...She just dropped." She finished. I could hear the knot that tried to stop her voice, but she swallowed it down. "The security guard came when he heard the screaming, but by the time he got there...She was already gone." she told me, before looking at me, her face showed that she was nothing but serious at this point...And what she said next made my insides crawl. "Lisa she has the word Fool carved into her chest." "W-What?! That's...That's crazy...You said no one." I started but I was cut off. "And that is true, Lisa there was no one around us that could have done that without me seeing it...But there are people who came forward and said they saw it being carved by-by something....Invisible." I just stared at her, shocked, appalled, confused, and.... "The girl." I said quietly as I thought back to the cloaked girl, that was the card that Stacey drew after all, the Fool. "I thought of her too, but there wasn't anyone around Lisa." Amber stated, I nodded, not bothering to tell Amber about the whispers I heard in the alleyway. "Where is she?." I asked "The security station, they said they would call her parents. I told them that we had a friend in the crowd still and they told me to come get you." She answered. I nodded and asked if she wanted to go back. She took a deep breath, let it out, then nodded and stood. We walked along the sidewalk towards where Amber said the station was, both of our faces covered with depression as we watched the crowd cheer on, unknowing of the death that just occurred. While I watched Amber turn the corner, I stopped for a moment. In amongst the crowd and loud music, I could hear something else...A faint...Whispering. My eyes widened as I realized what it was, the same whispering that I had heard in the alley way. I turned to find Amber, but she was no where in sight. My breath quickened as I raced down the street, pushing past shocked people, I couldn't see Amber anywhere, and my heart raced as I looked for her. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream shattered the sky and I raced towards it's direction...Already knowing the source. As I turned another corner, I tried to hold in the bile that rose in my throat. Amber lay on the ground, as if she had just fallen. Her eyes wide in fear, and the word "Cobbler" was carved in her chest, blood still poured from the fresh wounds. I turned away as the little bit of substance I had consumed earlier made its way up. I shook as I looked around for anyone...But this street was...empty. I could hear the crowd still, but the street we were now on was completely abandoned. I turned on shaky legs, to go back to the crowd, to get help. But as I turned around, I felt my heart stop. There in the middle of the street, was the cloaked girl. We stared at each other, and only now did I realize that there was no longer any sound. Everything was an eerily silent...Except for the whispering. It was louder now, more concentrated. I watched as the girl held up a card...My card, and a twisted smile stretched across her face. I back up, stopping when my foot hit something, I looked down to see Amber. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, my tears beginning to fall, but I looked back to the cloaked girl...Who was now walking towards me. I turned, and I ran. It was the only thing I could do, my legs wanted to give up, but I needed to keep going. The girl still walked at her slow pace, so I knew I could outrun her...I hoped. I ran to the parking area and found Stacey's car, luckily Stacey had given me her keys when she had bought her third beer, saying that she would be too drunk to drive. I slung open the door and raced out of there as fast as I could. I cried as I drove, my eyes blurred as I watched the road. My two best friends were...Gone. I didn't know how I would face their parents, what I would tell them...How I would live knowing that...I left them. But what else could I do? What were you suppose to do in this kind of situation? I was only a few days over twenty-one, I wasn't suppose to be dealing with things like this! Stacey wasn't! Amber wasn't! They were too young to... I felt the hot streaks run down my face faster as I thought of Amber's body. I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys. I drove, and drove for what seemed like hours, but around one in the morning, I finally reached my house. My parents weren't home, they both had night jobs, so I was alone, something I wasn't sure if I was happy, or scared about. I turned off the car and ran to the house, locking the door behind me before making sure all the doors and windows were locked as well. I made my way into my room and as I lay on my bed, I noticed my voice recorder on my nightstand...And so here I am, recording this whole story for you. I know she is still out there, I know she is coming for me! So...I wanted everyone to know what happened...To Stacey...To Amber...To me. Mom, Dad, I just wanted to say that, I love you, even if I don't say it that often. To Stacey and Amber's family...I'm so sorry, If I would have told them the feeling I got from that girl...I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say so I will just end it here. Goodbye everyone. "Our top story today, a young girl was found dead in her home in Louisiana. the police say it was one of the most disturbing they had ever seen. She was found on her bed, and the word "Mystic" carved into her chest. The autopsy relieved she had died of a heart attack, but police are on the look out for a murder suspect, after finding a tape the girl had recorded, shortly before her death, more on the story at six."